


125. alley

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Freed is a lucky man, and he knows it.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	125. alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsmangogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/gifts).



> A reque$t for my dearest friend Jade <3

Freed had never considered himself to be an especially lucky man. Not that he was unlucky persay; the concept of luck was something which did not exist in the same stratosphere as him. Freed was a man of logic, of statistics and rules which he could clearly follow. Mystical forces like luck and fate were lost to him, not when his magic and books provided all the answers he needed. It was not something that Freed felt the need to dwell on, especially since joining Fairy Tail has changed his life for the better. But maybe that was also a kind of fate. Maybe he was destined to join the guild and meet Laxus, and then Gajeel. 

Even if he did not necessarily understand what luck was, Freed thought it could be this, could be being trapped between Gajeel’s legs and Laxus’ chest. Gajeel was propped up on the pillow, and Freed’s weight was balanced across him, ass on Gajeel’s crotch and feet tucked under the other man’s neck. Laxus was pressed behind Freed, arms wrapped around his chest, lips on his neck. It was intimate, and intense, having two men praise him at once. Freed was not about to complain. 

“So good.” Laxus breathed in Freed’s scent, and the green-haired man became hyper-aware that he was with two dragon slayers. They were both deeply affected by smell, and for some reason his personal scent seemed to be a preference for them both. 

Gajeel agreed, nodding his head and rolling his hips. The tip of his erection jutted against Freed’s lower back, and he moved against it, teasing Gajeel until the other man swore, a growl erupting from low in his throat. 

Moving slowly, Laxus guided Freed’s head to the side, and the green-haired man’s mouth fell obediently open. Laxus’ hand steadied his erection, hips moving slowly until he was planted inside of Freed’s mouth. Laxus always had warm hands, and now he was running one across Freed’s chest. The other one cupped his cheek, rubbing circles along Freed’s skin until he was shuddering from the sheer affection of it. 

He was loved. That much was abundantly clear; almost painfully so. Gajeel was moaning, gaze transfixed on where Laxus’ body joined Freed’s. His eyes were wide, mouth parted, and Freed tried to maintain contact as he sucked Laxus in.

“You’re so beautiful.” Gajeel moaned.

Laxus hummed his agreement, wrapping Freed’s hair in his fist and tugging slightly. Freed felt tears prickle his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion and the feel of Laxus’ cock on his tongue, inching slowly towards the back of his throat. Saliva trickled from the corner of Freed’s mouth, coating the blond’s member and pooling around the wiry hair at the base. 

“Fuck, I can’t.” Gajeel’s voice was thick with need, and his hands were rough and calloused where they grabbed Freed’s ass. He moaned at the feel of them, at how Gajeel pulled his cheeks apart and rutted until his member was pressed between them. 

Gajeel’s cock was thicker than Laxus’ and rife with jewellery. Freed felt the cool studs rub against his skin and it was unfamiliar, erotic; he felt his tip leak with each thrust that Gajeel took. 

Having them both use him for their own pleasure was almost surreal, but they never took more than he could give. They knew Freed’s body, respected it, and even when rough their touches were tender. Laxus flicked Freed’s nipple and he moaned, swallowing down the blond’s member until his nose was almost burred in hair and stars danced across his vision. 

“Shit-” Laxus whined, teeth catching his bottom lip. Freed watched through damp lashes as Laxus shuddered, jaw going slack, and then he felt the cock in his mouth pulse and Laxus pulled out, careful not to choke Freed with the thick streaks of his cum. 

As Laxus tried to calm his breathing, Gajeel grabbed Freed by the hips and lifted him up. Freed felt the cool press of metal against his hole, and then Gajeel was pushing inside, inch by glorious inch. He could taste Laxus on his tongue, felt Gajeel opening him up, and it was mesmerising, how many sensations which Freed was feeling all at once. He surged forward and wrapped his mouth around Laxus’ sack, milking any last drops of cum and stimulating the already sensitive man. 

There were so many piercings coating the cock inside of Freed: a frenum ladder with four rungs and a prince albert which pushed against his prostate with each and every thrust. Feeling both of his lovers at the same time was incredible. It sent sparks flying across his skin, white stars decorating his vision. Freed was at the mercy of the two men, and he was loving every second of it.

Laxus untangled his hands from Freed’s hair, moved so that he was laying on his side with his face only a breath away from where Freed’s cock was arched, tip flared and heavy with need. He wrapped his hand around the base and began to pump the shaft, offering kitten licks to the slit when he could. They tried to find a rhythm, but Gajeel’s movements were so erratic that it made it difficult. He was lost in pleasure, eyes screwed shut and jaw hung open. Pants and moans fell from those moist lips, broken only by cries of Freed’s name, and it was too much for Freed to handle. He came hard, white ribbons which coated Laxus’ face. 

There was no time to react, or apologise; Gajeel hooked his arms around Freed’s thighs and flipped him over so that his head was pressing into the mattress and his ass was held high in the air. Fabric shifted, the mattress squeaked, and then Gajeel was behind him, hands planted firmly on his hips. 

“Gajeel!” Freed gasped, turning his head to face the other man, who huffed an insincere apology. 

“Sorry but I have to have you.” Freed felt the tip press back in with less resistance than before, and he clawed at the sheets, the new angle allowing Gajeel to thrust deeper inside. 

His pace was relentless, leaving Freed whimpering as the stimulation verged on painful. Laxus kissed his arms and his shoulders, keeping Freed grounded in the moment as subspace threatened to suck him in. It did not make Freed feel less pliable though; he felt like he was melting into Gajeel and Laxus, being absorbed until he was more them than himself. It was a strange but not altogether unpleasant feeling, but Laxus recognised the signs and placed a hand in Gajeel’s hips. 

“Slower.” He ordered, and not even Gajeel would defy Laxus when he used that tone. It dripped with authority and sex and Freed shuddered when Gajeel’s hips rolled softer. Sometimes there was a struggle for dominance, but not today. Not with Laxus in that moment, when his hand found Gajeel’s hair and pulling, forcing his grip on Freed’s waist to become less severe. Gajeel rasped out a growl, cock going thicker inside of Freed, and Laxus bent down low to kiss him on the lips. 

“It’s okay baby. You can let go.” 

So he did. 

Freed shuddered around another wave of pleasure, orgasm after orgasm making his vision white out entirely. There was a warm stickiness spreading inside of him, and he felt arms around his chest, but they were all in-distinct and blurry notions. Reality felt like smoke, slipping through Freed’s fingers, and as he muddled through what was real and what was not, two voices reached him. 

“I love you.”

“So fucking much.” 

The voices were lights that guided Freed back to himself, ropes which tethered and bound but never restricted. Even if luck was not real, was a concept created by a broken society to appease the sufferings of poorer people, Freed was a lucky man, and he knew that. He felt it in his chest, when a wet cloth wiped him down, and he felt it in his heart when rough lips followed, not suggestive, just gentle. 

When he was clean and the world was less bleary, Freed saw a shock of blond and long thick black tendrils, and instinctively curled up to them, letting sleep consume him as a small, content smile turned his lips upwards.


End file.
